Shatter
by Trilogyxo
Summary: In previous years, Solace hasn't cared if she is reaped or not, but this time, she has hope for happiness. What will Solace do to try and make her way through the games? Will she lose hope for happiness again? (Not the best at descriptions sorry.)


"Lacey, get up already," is the first thing I hear on this chilled yet sunny morning. It's Verity of course, giggling while shaking me, mockingly saying "Laceeyyy, get up." She's one of the only people who call me that. She's always in good spirits.

"Alright, Alright, I'm up," I say ripping the pillow from under my head and playfully tossing it at her face, my giggles matching hers.

"Reaping day," she says, and the words crawl under my skin, down my spine, and leave a bad taste in my mouth. "Dun Dun DUNNN!" she says it mockingly but that's reality in my mind.

I sigh as if irritated by her mockery of it all, but let a smile show through as I get up and thump over to my dresser. Layed over it is the dress I picked out, days before today, a black lace dress with thick backing from a little above the knees to my chest.

I grab the white elegant brush off of the dresser and wrangle with my long dark brown hair until its put into a high ponytail, feathering out across my head, as oppose to Verity's would've, withered in a straight line until it was no more.

I grab the little silver headpiece, a chain of sorts, that dips down in the middle of my forehead and producing a tear drop shaped gem, and slip it onto my head. I stare at myself at myself a moment longer, stare at my long button nose, the far spread freckles strewn across my nose and under my eyes, my eyes a cascade of green gray and brown, my skin a light caramel- bronze color. I stare as if this is the last time I'll see myself. I've grimly begun seeing myself this way every morning.

I turn and see Verity has left, and bounce down the stairs. I see mom and try to be unnoticed, as conversations between the two of us best go unspoken.

They're too awkward, she doesn't even know her own daughter enough to carry out a normal conversation.

I bounce towards the door, slip on my black ballet flats with black bows, and open the door.

"Bye ,Hunny, have a good reaping!" mom hollers out of the door, almost too enthusiastically. As if shes optimistic of me getting picked. Or maybe that's in my head. I just continue leaving without responding.

"Hey, Ver, I thought you were still inside," I say and laugh a little, too.

"Nope, now come on, we've got to meet Kinzley and Kazz at the square for the reaping. Remember?"

As we walk to the square, a little square filled with green grass and a huge tree, surrounded by shops, I notice Verity's dress is similar to mine, only white. My counterpart, as usual.

When we reach the square, we immediately see Kinzley and Kazz, two curly blonde haired identical twins, standing by the tree. We bound off towards them.

"Hi Kinzley!" I whoop, in only a way I would in front of close friends. Kinzley flashes a huge smile, her light pink lips parting to show the slightest gap in her teeth.

"No hello for me I see," Kazz says grinning and chuckling.

I pull them both into a hug, as if I'll never see them again. A tight loving hug.

"How's that for a hello," I ask, not caring for an answer, as we all make our way to the reaping, together.

We reach the reaping and get in line to get out fingers pricked, a little bead of blood producing. I go to the 17 year old's area, with Kinzley and Kazz, and verity goes to the 16 year old's sector.

"Lo!" I say happily, calling out to a milky skinned girl with a long ovular face and pin straight almost black hair.

"Hello, Solace," Lovelle says giving a soft smile "It's wonderful to see you." And she heads to the 16 year old's sector.

The part of the reaping where they explain why we have the hunger games drones on and for some reason I have a goofy grin the whole time, I feel as if I'm above every one else's sadness today.

I just feel good today. As if today might be the day I'm going to get happy again, and stop living like I'm going to die, after all, next year is my last reaping.

"For the Female Tribute!" says the escort. She shatters my thoughts about happiness completely.

"Solace Bordeaux!" says the woman, chipperly. Everyone is looking around expectantly, confusion contorting there faces. Where is the girl called.

Then it hits. That's me. The silent world of wonder is shattered, and I break into a sob, not a wet one, a silent, body-aching sob.

"NO! I V-" Verity lets out a struggled scream.

"NO Verity. Just let me go. Please. Just let me go," Bye the last 'let me go' I'm whispering and walking up to the podium.

On the stage, I let out a dry laugh of disbelief. Now I get chosen for the games, when I was so ready to be chosen years before? Now, when I'm finally ready for happiness to come again?


End file.
